


Rise from the Ashes

by Eve_Fics



Category: Avengers: Infinity War - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Defenders
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, SPOILERS AHEAD, What happened to the others, was supposed to be angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 05:12:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14585691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eve_Fics/pseuds/Eve_Fics
Summary: What happened to those not in the war...Spoilers Ahead!





	Rise from the Ashes

 

Pepper anxiously waited for Tony to return. It had been nearly two days since he disappeared along with the spacecraft with no signs of him returning; it was much worse than it had been six years ago during the Incident. At least then she had watched as he returned in mere minutes.

She sat in her office not knowing what to do and unable to concentrate on her workload.

‘ _ I think I should take a breather’ _ she thought and decided to go check on her secretary when it happened.

Loud crashes could be heard from outside as Pepper rushed out to see papers landing on the ground with a pile of dust around it.

“ What happen-!” Pepper tried asking her secretary when the girl suddenly turned into dust

“ What in the world…” she whispered to herself before taking a look outside to see a bunch of cars crashing outside with no one getting out from inside them. 

“ F.R.I.D.A.Y what is going on?!” Pepper exclaimed as the took out her phone and used her bluetooth, making her way down through the stairs.

**_“ I - I don’t know Boss Lady. Random people are being turned into dust in a spur of the moment; Local news outlets are currently at a frenzy to find out what is the cause…. Many are currently speculating that it may be due to the aliens that took Boss, Spideling and the man you had met earlier that day”_ **

“ Pepper!” she turned to see Happy make his way to her, passing the frenzied workers

“ Happy are you alright?” she said making her way before noticing his hand turning into dust

“ Pep-”

“ No!” she tried running faster but there were too many people.

But by the time she got there all there was left was a pile of dust.

**_“ Boss Lady…”_ **

Pepper realized there were tears forming in her eyes before violently wiping them out, with a warface on now, faintly feeling the Extremis in her veins.

“ Get me the coordinates to the nearest quinjet”

**_“ Yes Boss Lady”_ **

  
  


Scott was with Hope visiting Cassie at Paxton’s house when they started showing the news from New York.

Cars were crashing with only dust inside and people at random would suddenly turn into dust.

“ M-mommy” Cassie said looking towards Maggie who began to shake before they noticed her hair turning into dust

“ Cassie “ she whispered, a single tear falling as she tried reaching for her before she completely turned

“ Maggy!” Paxton and Scott screamed out, Hope gasped  and Cassie was stunned.

Their phones all started ringing but before Paxton could grab his hand began to turn as well

“ Paxton!” Scott grabbed onto him, a small hope  that it would stop if he did.

“ We love you honey” he turned to Cassie before looking at Hope and Scott, almost fully gone, “ Take care of her for us…”

Cassie burst into tears, hugging into Scot as tightly as possible before the adults snapped out of their daze and answered their phones

“ Scottie! Some crazy brujeria is going on!” Luis yelled as Scott answered

“ People turning into dust?”

“Yeah I was with my cousin Pablo when Kurt called and said Dave disappeared but then the phone dropped or something and he wasn’t answering anymore. I turned to Pablo but he turned into dust and I’m freaking out dude like does this have to do with the crazy shit that happened in New York?” Luis was cut off by Scott

“ Luis calm down” 

“ Scottie I’m -“ there was suddenly a loud bang heard on the other line and Luis was no longer heard

“ Luis!”

“ Dad! Are you alright?” Hope answered

“ Yes where are you?” he responded frantically

“ Scott and I were at Cassie’s house but Maggie and Paxton are gone” she said with a hitch, remembering how she felt when her mother died, not wanting to know how Cassie felt since it happened in front of her.

“ Meet me back in the house, I think it's time for you guys to go on another mission”

“ Alright, meet you there”

Hope realized that now both Scott and Cassie were crying and clutching onto each other for dear life, as though the other will disappear.

“ Scott…” Hope gave them both a hug before making Scott look at her, determination in her eyes.

“ It’s time to suit up”

  
  


Clint Barton was at the family barn when the news of New York came out. Clint wanted to go but he didn’t just want to get up and leave like before, he was still gaining the trust back from his family since Civil War and didn’t want to jeopardize it. He thought the Avengers could have it covered, that is until he remembered once more that the only Avengers left were Vision and War Machine, Iron Man finally getting named an Avenger after being forced out of retirement. There was also the spider kid from the airport but he wasn’t an official member of the team. 

But it was Tony Stark, if he really wanted to he could do whatever he wanted. Still, it didn’t mean that his nerves were eased when the television feed was killed. He had to trust  that they could handle it.

 

**_Tony Stark Missing After Attack_ **

 

That was the headline given and Clint couldn’t help but feel guilty. Spider-Man was nowhere to be seen either. Speculators theorized that both were taken by the aliens along with a man in a red cape. It’s been nearly two days but Stark Industries made no comments and there was no indication of him.

That’s when it happened.

He heard Nathanael and Lila scream from upstairs and rushed up to see what happened. 

“ Daddy!” his two youngest cried out, both holding tightly onto each other and then onto him. There was a pile of ash a few feet away, both their hands were dirty with it.

“ Where’s Connor and your mother?” Clint said, his heart beating fast , as though he already knew.

“ T-they… they” Lila tried forming a coherent sentence but would only sob harder.

“ Gone” Nathaniel was able to say.

“... what do you mean gone?” 

That’s when he noticed it.

Lila’s figure was beginning to blur, dust emitting from her hair and shoulder.

“ That!” Nathaniel tried hugging her harder as Lila continued to sob, Clint beginning to piece together the puzzle.

“ Daddy I’m scared” the girl admitted as she clutched harder

“ You’re gonna be fine honey” Clint clutched onto her disappearing figure, nearly missing how Nathaniel began to do the same.

“ No no no” he whispered to himself as he could feel himself losing his grip on them

“ Love you daddy” Nathaniel kissed his cheek one last time before he and Lila completely disappeared, leaving his hands as dirty as theirs were.

And when he waited to disappear as well and remained in tact, no one heard his cries.

  
  


Jessica was at the bar with Luke and Danny when Matt called them. They were all out of town for various reasons the previous day (visiting clients, business meetings, stalking people, etc…) when everything had gone to shit and The Incident II happened. By the time they got back the aliens were gone, Tony Stark was declared missing, Spider-man (really just a kid) was seen also aboard the donut looking ship along with some weird guy with a cape being taken.

“ Have you seen the news?” was his rushed answer

“ Hello to you too” Danny said before they saw one of the weirdest things they had ever seen; one by one different patrions began to turn into dust

“ It’s happening there too huh?” Matt said, his anxiousness and unease was heard

“ What the hell is happening” Luke asked as Jessica turned up the news; all over the city people were disappearing and turning into dust at random. Other cities around the world also began reporting this as well.

“ Where are you Matt?” Jessica asked before turning to hear the door open and seeing Matt wear his full Daredevil outfit.

“ I tried calling Karen and Foggy but I’ve got no answers” he said trying to keep the emotion from seeping into his voice. Their phones began ringing and they sobered up.

“ Oh thank god you answered Luke, are you alright? You know anything about Matt or the others?” Claire’s voice filtered through

“ Yeah he and the others are with me. Where are you?” Luke answered

“ At the hospital, patients are disappearing, multiple car accidents are happening are happening all over and people in shock are being brought here as well. We’re short on staff since half of them disappeared too…”

“ Matty! Thank god you answered” Foggy visibly shuddered a sigh

“ Foggy where are you?” Matt said as he took off the helmet and ruffled his hair

“ At Josie’s. I was with Karen when she…” Foggy shuddered a breath again

“ I- I don’t know what’s going on but we’re gonna do something” Matt said

“ How?” they heard him ask tensely but before they could answered the door was slammed open by a metal suit of armor. They positioned themselves into their fighting stance but before they did anything the face opened to reveal a woman with the fiery red hair and determination in her eyes.

“ Miss Potts?” Danny asked aloud, helping Matt understand that it was Virginia Potts, CEO of Stark industries in front of them.

“ Mister Rand” she nodded at him 

“ Defenders we’re going to need your assistance. We are heading to Wakanda ASAP”

“ I think we figured out how…. Stay safe Foggy” Matt said as he hung up the phone

“ Wakanda?”

“ How do you know about us?”

“ And who is we?”

They asked but before they finished two people appeared out of nowhere in a weird yellow suit and red suit, and the Avenger Hawkeye appeared wearing much darker and gloomier clothes than before.

“ The Avengers. We’re going to stop the monster who did all of this, you in?”

“ Wait up we don’t have special suits like devil boy over there” Jessica stated. It was then that Pepper nodded and Hope threw something on the table before making them grow, revealing suits for the four of them.

A new Daredevil costume for Matt; it looked similar to the one he wore anyway but Jessica did notice the DD in the middle of his costume or Defenders written in black in a small font on his arm and had no doubt that it was made with stronger and lighter materials than the one he had on. It even came with a big stick though when he pushed a button it split into two and even had a nunchuck setting.

Danny’s consisted on a green top with his dragon tattoo on the front as well as Defenders written in white on the back and yellow cuffs at the sleeves. The pants were also green accondamied by a yellow belt and boots. He could tell there were certain parts that were extra protective near his chest, legs and arms. A yellow bandana looking mask was also given to him.

A yellow bulletproof shirt with some black design by the sleeves, Defenders written in white on them, along with black pants and boots. There was a silver belt and cuffs on top of his outfit. Luke tried squeezing them to see if they would bend but they had not (“It’s vibranium”).

The last costume lined up looked rather like a simple outfit though no doubt fit to protect her from harm; a black leather looking jacket with Defenders being written in blue, black pants and boots. On top were a pair of black fingerless gloves and some high tech guns.

The four grabbed their designated costumes before turning to see a new person in the room. Her golden blonde hair reached her shoulder and complimented her red and blue suit with a golden star in her chest. On her hip was a strange device that looked like a pager, the S.H.I.E.L.D insignia was visible on the screen along with the words ‘ Code: RED’. Her posture was that of a soldier as she stepped front and center with power and determination. Her posture said that she clearly meant business.

“ So are you in?”

**Author's Note:**

> Infinity war got me all shook and I've been meaning to post it since last Saturday. This was supposed to be angsty but my hopeful ass had something else in mind


End file.
